The Characters and NPCs
Player Characters Campaign 1 - Vestkanten Crew The first party of our campaign. A ragtag crew of adventurers who first met in Faathlion. Right after the failed revolution. They have made and lost members throughout their travels. * Jacob Nathaniel Flint. A male, human Bard (and Swashubuckler Rouge), from a background of piracy. Often reffered to simply as "Captain" or "Cap'n". Jacob Nathaniel Flint, or simply Flint, was the defacto leader of Vestkanten Crew, and one of their first members. * Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk. - (Deceased) A male goliath Barbarian of imposing height, even among his own people, and military background among The Glacial Stonemen. One of Vestkanten Crew's first members, Dragvir was a peculiar goliath to be certain. For one, he belonged to a clan of goliaths who would every few generations have a member capable of growing hair, and a beard. Finding himself growing a bear himself once he hit puberty. Secondly, he had a thirst of battle, more so than his clansmen. Which led him later in his life to take on the life as an adventurer, looking for the next battlefield to slake his thirst in. Beginning with Brienn, were war was brewing. * Hope F. Rosewood. The halv-elf daughter of the Farhvinian noble House Rosewood, and Sorceress of wild magic. Hope Faunalyn Rosewood started her life as an adventurer when she ran from home, after being told she was to be married off to a noble she hardly know, and certainly didn't like. Quickly finding herself as one of the first members of Vestkanten Crew. * Mace Fjell. - (Deceased) A male half-orc Barbarian, and brother to Rex. * Rex Fjell. - (Deceased) A male half-orc Fighter, and brother to Mace. Former members of Vestkanten Crew * Drax. - (Deceased) A male dragonborn Fighter, with an extra shady background, even among other criminals. Drax was one of Vestkanten Crew's main bruisers, and one of their first members. * Milo "Greentoe" Hillfoot. A male halfling Ranger, later Cleric of the Life Domain, with a background as a traveling merchant, and one of Vestkanten Crew's first members. * Percy. A rather mysterious male tiefling Druid, from a hermit background, and one of the first members of Vestkanten Crew. * Erevan Taletongue. - (Deceased) A male half-elf Cleric of the Light Domain, and recognized minstrel, poet, and general entertainer. * Volker Tervin. A male human Monk, from a background among cultists. Campaign 2 -''' '''Vicious Mockery The second party of our campaign. By chance meeting, or perhaps fate. The children of Vestkanten Crew -- namely: Flint, Dragvir, Hope and Drax -- met in the city of Windfell, in the country of Farhvin of the Westshore Federation. After a quick bonding, they set out to start a life as adventures as their parents once did. On the behest of Levi and Ellana started with the country of Brienn, just as their parents did 40 years ago. * Yakira "Draxina" Kerrstan. A female dragonborn Rouge, and daughter of Drax. * Terhak "Thundergrowl" Gerhalk. A male goliath "Bard-barian", and son of Valherra Dragvir. * Ellana F. Rosewood. A female half-elf Gunslinger, daughter of Flint and Hope, and sister to Levi. * Levi F. Rosewood. A male half-elf Bard, son of Flint and Hope, and brother to Ellana. NPCs Allies of Vestkanten Crew * Drotamir Solidas. * Salazar. Enemies of Vestkanten Crew * Scarlet. - (Deceased) * Jon. * "Bestemor", Granny Gravenight. - (Fate Unknown) * Jun, "Emperor". - (Deceased) * Captain Billy Bones. - (Deceased) * Gathran Willo'wight, the lich. - (Deceased) * Orianna "Gold-eyes". - (Deceased) Allies of Vicious Mockery * Enemies of Vicious Mockery * Other NPCs * Bard. * Falk. * Geir. - (Deceased) * Hans. - (Deceased) * Oskar. - (Deceased) * Perroderro. * Phann. * Captain Killian Salter. - (Deceased) * Hirgak "The Uniter". - (Deceased)